Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity
BLEU is an MDAP bloc of alliances on the Blue Sphere. =Charter= 'Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity (BLEU) Treaty' The treaty for stability of the Blue team through unification 'Article I. Before the Amble' Treaties of Friendship, Cooperation and Mutual Assistance rock. The Blue team does not have one of those. Oh wait, now we do! 'Article II. The Establishment.' A. Signatories shalt not threaten force against other signatories. In fact, they agree to play nice in general. We will all settle our differences through diplomacy and the mailing of cupcakes to one another. Poisoned cupcakes are not allowed, “special” cupcakes are okay. B. New guys can join us as full signatories if they ask nicely and are approved unanimously by the existing signatories. 'Article III. Governing Body.' One (1, Uno, Un, I, …) member from each signatory is going to be an ambassador to the BLEU organization. They will handle normal business and operations under this treaty. It’s hard and demanding work that includes: voting on new signatories, nominating Senate Candidates, deliberating and voting in expulsion proceedings, and other things as they come up. These ambassadors should be given the authority to cast votes in a quick fashion--without consulting their alliance--in cases of extreme urgency. 'Article IV. The James Bond Part.' We aren't going to spy on each other, no matter how sexy we look in tuxedoes. Also, if we discover something juicy about you, we'll whisper it in your ear. 'Article V. The Rambo Part.' A. If a signatory gets attacked, we’ve got your back. B. If you don’t want our help, that’s cool too; we’re still friends. C. Some of us may be tired, hung-over, or have our significant others visiting for a few days, so we can’t always come out to fight. We hope you understand. But we’ll still try to loan you some money or let you borrow the car if it’s for a good cause. We can also yell at people for you. We’re good at yelling. D. We have other friends too; so if you get into a fight with them, we’ll just step back and videotape it. We can split the film’s profits after the war is over. E. Is somebody prank calling you? Did their dog crap on your lawn? We’ll help you beat them up if you want. 'Article VI. Statement of Sovereignty.' We enjoy being Blue Team people, but we have our own lives to run too. We are free to make our own decisions about stuff. 'Article VII. International Hand-shaking.' A. We like each other already, so let's not do something to mess it up. No treaties with our enemies, especially ones who’ve taken our lunch money. Big-hug time. B. Since we are all Blue (or mostly Blue) alliances, we’ll work to create a favorable trading atmosphere between our members. Dropping trades without notice is frowned on; so is demanding money for trades. C. The BLEU Organization will name up to three people we want on the Blue Team Senate. Signatories will require their members to vote in such a way that BLEU's candidates all gain Senate seats. 'Article VIII. Cementing and un-Cementing.' Everybody say AYE before they sign and we all have to agree before changing this nifty document. 'Article IX. The Boot Part.' If three-fourths of us don’t like you anymore, then you have to go to your room and think about what you’ve done. Bye. 'Article X. Conclusion and Signatories.' In celebration of the Blue Team and our collective awesomeness, the following Alliances do hereby affix our names and insignia to the great Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity (BLEU) Treaty. ... =Membership= *The original membership consisted of NpO, MCXA, GDA, SOUL, Shadowhood, FCO, OcUK, IBC, and NV. *IBC dropped out of BLEU on August 1, 2007 when it merged with The Distinguished Lords of Pridia to form Global Order of Darkness. *WAPA joined BLEU on August 12, 2007 and they left on September 9, 2007. *Royal Dominion joined XXXXX and ceased to be a member during The Unjust War when it merged with The Directorate to form the New Viridian Entente. * The Shadowhood merged with GAT-ITEC to form Echelon in October 2007. * SOUL merged with TPC and became SOLID. SOLID accepted as a signatory in May 2008. * MCXA resigned from BLEU on June 23rd, 2008. * Echelon resigned from BLEU on June 26th, 2008. * PUKE became a full signatory on June 30th 2008. * UBD became an ODP signatory on July 12th 2008. * TFD became an ODP signatory on July 13th 2008. * ANA and ACE became ODP signatories on July 14th 2008. =BLEU Economic Treaty= The BLEU Economic Treaty opens BLEU trade markets to other Blue team alliances in exchange for electoral support for BLEU senate candidates. The treaty varies slightly from signatory to signatory, but generally contains the following provisions: Treaty Provisions Article I: Introduction The signatories of Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity (BLEU) and The Undersigned recognize the value of friends and the importance of the economy in the blue sphere. This treaty recognizes this by bringing the signatories together in a venture of trade and economic prosperity. Article II: Senate and Trades The Undersigned shall concentrate its Senate votes on BLEU-approved Senate candidates. BLEU signatories agree to open their trade market to The Undersigned on BLEU forums to interact with members of BLEU to increase the viable and enriched trade market. Article III: Government The signatories of The Undersigned acknowledge that they are not formally a member of BLEU, but an Economic Trade partner to the signatories of BLEU. The Undersigned is no way bound to take any military or financial action in any actions the government signatories feel they need to take. Should The Undersigned decide that they wish to support the signatories of BLEU in their ventures, let it not be a surprise to anyone in Planet Bob. Article IV: Aggression Although we wish for any issues to be resolved peacefully, sometimes that is not possible. In that event that The Undersigned and any signatories of BLEU need to go to war this does not act as a non-aggression pact between any of the parties to this, nor is it a defensive pact. Article V: Future Should the signatories of BLEU wish to seek The Undersigned as a full government member of BLEU, then BLEU signatories reserve the right to present membership into BLEU to The Undersigned. Article VI: Cancelation This agreement can be cancelled within 2 days time if signatories of BLEU find that The Undersigned does not have at least 67% of their members in the blue sphere. If acts of aggression by either part warrant cancellation by means of causing major economic issues within the signatories of BLEU, or within the alliance of The Undersigned. Signatories Signatories of the BLEU Economic Treaty include: * ACE * GR * LoSS * Genesis * PUKE * TFD * UBD * NADC * Brigade * ANA * Hyperion * OIN * AE * CD * Atarax Former Signatories of the BLEU Economic Treaty include: * PLUS * IAA * NFL * TPC category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups